


Ahmanet's Torture

by wooperskai



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooperskai/pseuds/wooperskai
Summary: When I saw Momo and Mina's costumes for ONCE Halloween, I was inspired, for better or for worse.





	Ahmanet's Torture

"When I said I was jokingly going to steal Ray from you and you said you were going to punish me for suggesting to do so, I didn't think you'd go this far, Mina…"

 

"Considering you're costume is Cruella De Vil and you have a strong love for dogs despite your allergy, I had to be careful and take those factors into consideration. I need to protect Ray from you."

 

"You're just using that as an excuse for the moment…"

 

"You're not wrong."

 

Mina smiled coyly down at Momo despite the fact the other girl could not see her expression due to the blindfold covering her eyes.

 

Twice's ballerina-turned-mummy allowed her eyes to travel across the vastness of perfection that was Hirai Momo's naked form, hands tied above her head and bound to the headboard using fabric from her Ahmanet costume she wore for the Halloween fanmeet. Mina had undressed Momo from her costume, leaving the dancer only in her extensions and make up, much like Mina herself.

 

Although Momo was protesting (if you could really call it protesting), Mina knew they were nothing but empty words. All Mina had to do was gaze down at Momo's tense body, the arousal of her chest, and the ragged sound of her breathing to know Momo was enjoying her restrained state. Momo could pretend to be indignant about the situation as much as she wanted, but Mina knew she would find the truth the moment her hand slid up Momo's thigh and between her legs.

 

In her current state, Momo was the definition of temptation. She had the body of a toned, flawless goddess that made any head turn in her direction, and here she was, flesh bared for Mina's eyes only.  Her tantalizing and forbidden red lips and well-endowed chest made it extremely difficult for Mina to keep herself in check and not immediately succumb to her desires right away. No, she wanted to play with Momo a little longer.

 

Momo shifted in place to make herself more comfortable and lightly tugged on her restraints. "How long are you planning to keep me like this, Mina?" She could feel Mina smiling in amusement to her question.

 

"As long as I want," was the simply reply.

 

"Without doing anything?"

 

"What would you like me to do, Momo?" Mina giggled softly to herself when a crimson blushed turned Momo red from the neck up. She laid on her side beside the other and leaned forward into Momo's ear, hot breath tickling the skin there as she whispered. "Tell me, Momoring. Tell me what you want." To toy with Momo even further, Mina slowly dragged her fingertip from the area below her naval over her abdomen, muscles taut from her touch, and smiled in satisfaction from the way Momo arched her back and whimpered.

 

"I… I want you to touch me," Momo confessed, breathless.

 

"Where do you want me to touch you?"

 

Momo really wanted to smack Mina's arm. She didn't need to remove her blindfold to know Mina was wearing a smug smirk on her very pretty face. Although a snarky remark was on the tip of her tongue, she was quickly silenced when she felt Mina's hand on her thigh, rubbing and squeezing it slowly while intentionally avoiding the spot where it ached the most. Mina was really testing her sanity. "Goddammit, Mina," Momo hissed through gritted teeth. "Don't torture me."

 

"Then be a good girl and answer the question," Mina purred into Momo's ear, ignoring the strained, frustrated growl that Momo made in the back of her throat. She was having too much fun. "Now… Tell me where you want to be touched.

 

"Anywhere… Everywhere…" Momo groaned and pressed her thighs together in hopes of sating the ache between her legs even just a little. Unsurprisingly, it did nothing.

 

"Hmm. That's pretty vague," Mina murmured, her grin not even close to fading away. She swiped her finger across one of Momo's nipples, eliciting a long, aroused moan from the dancer that Mina had to bite down on her own lip to suppress a moan of her own after feeling a wave of arousal shoot down her spine and end between her legs. It was such a sexy, sultry sound that Mina could never get tired of.

 

"You can do whatever you want to me."

 

Momo's voice was laden with desperation, Mina could hear it, but she continued to feign ignorance. It was too fun to torture Momo.

 

"Anything?" Mina drawled the word on immaturely like a child that contrasted the darkened look of desire that filled her eyes as she could feel her own lust growing within her. She forced her hand to slide between Momo's quivering thighs.

 

"Yes, god! You can do anything to me! Just fuck me already, Mina!" Momo impatiently snapped, unable to stand the teasing any further from. At this point, she was teetering on the edge of insanity and wanted nothing more than for Mina to take her right now. To come undone. To lose whatever semblance of self-control she managed to contain up to this point. To fuck her senseless. She needed Mina inside her. Now.

 

Mina grinned victoriously.

 

"Good girl."

 

Mina crawled and hovered above Momo to capture Momo's ruby red lips in a passionate, hungry kiss and allowing her own inhibitions to finally crumble into smithereens. She took and swallowed every moan and every groan and every whimper that spilled from Momo's lips while one hand fondled and rolled the soft flesh of Momo's breast in her hand and the other began its descent down Momo's torso. Mina suckled and licked at the other's lower lip, one corner of her lip curled upwards in a smirk when she felt Momo spread her legs for her without having to command her to.

 

The moment two fingers brushed over the dancer's clit, Momo released a wanton, strangled cry and bucked her hips. She writhed in pleasure beneath Mina's precise ministrations and shamelessly rolled her hips against Mina's fingers in search of more and harder friction to her bundle of nerves. They've never done the whole blindfold and restraint kink before but Mina was starting to see the effects. Removing Momo's sense of sight from the equation resulted in heightening her other senses, namely her sense of touch. It wasn't Mina's imagination that Momo was more sensitive than usual and she came to the conclusion that the anticipation of being touched excited Momo. The more she dwelt on it, the more it excited Mina too.

 

"MINA!" Momo cried out unabashedly the moment she felt Mina's fingers enter her. She threw her head back against the pillow beneath her, back arched in a perfect half circle, as Mina proceeded to thrust two fingers in and out of her with such strength, it was becoming difficult to find time to breathe in between gasping for air and moaning for Mina to fuck her more. Her hands were balled into tight fists in her restraints when she wished she could run her fingers through Mina's soft, silky hair and pull her back into a searing kiss.

 

Mina was breathing just as hard as Momo was merely from watching Momo's stubborn façade from earlier shatter in an instant and became an honest hot mess of flesh that yearned for Mina. She rewarded Momo with endless thrusts of her fingers plunging deep inside Momo's womanhood, groaning from the way she felt Momo's walls throb and tighten around her fingers, as if she didn't want to let go of Mina, and from the fact Momo was so wet. Momo was so wet her juices completely coated Mina's fingers and dripped down her wrist. Mina was so entranced by the alluring sight it only spurred her to fuck Momo even harder, wanting nothing more than to bring Momo to the edge.

 

Momo definitely felt the increase in intensity from Mina. From the way her deft fingers managed to curl and hit her most sensitive spots with ease to the relentless teasing of her clit from Mina's thumb pressing hard circles to the pert nub, Momo couldn't stop chanting Mina's name as the pressure in the pit of her stomach began to build up, edging closer and closer. Her mind was in a state of absolute euphoria; the only two things on her mind was Mina and the way Mina was making her feel. Just when Momo thought she couldn't feel anymore pleasure that she already have, she felt Mina seize one of her breast with her mouth, her tongue circling around her nipple while she fervently suckled her breast in tandem with each pump of her fingers.

 

Seconds later, a raw, violent groan tore from Momo's throat as she climaxed, tugging at the fabric binding her so hard she almost believed she'd break the headboard. Her entire body tensed and shuddered and spasmed as her orgasmed wracked her body, and after she finally came down from the high after what seemed like an eternity, Momo was utterly spent. She collapsed on the bed out of breath, her hips twitching every so often from the aftershock, groaning again when she felt Mina remove her fingers from inside her.

 

Licking her lips, Mina was about to taste Momo when an idea popped into her mind. She crawled back up to Momo and pressed her drenched fingers to Momo's lips. "Clean them. You're the one that got them dirty."

 

Momo's jaw hung open in silence and for a moment Mina expected a sassy response from the other, but she was proven wrong when Momo obediently wrapped her lips around Mina's fingers. Mina swallowed and bit down on her lip again to stifle a moan from watching Momo wantonly and sinfully suck on her fingers, feeling her tongue dance around the fingertips.

 

Mina exhaled shakily. She thought she could contain herself, more than content with making Momo cum, no need for her own release, yet seeing and feeling Momo taste herself from her fingers made Mina's center ache and throb.

 

When Momo was certain she licked every last drop of herself from Mina, she removed the ballerina's fingers from her mouth with a soft 'pop' and licked her lips. Silence greeted her which confused Momo. Her blindfold was thick, impossible to even see silhouettes of anything through the fabric, so she couldn't even make out what Mina was doing. "Mina?" Momo whispered softly. She felt Mina move on the bed, eventually her presence back above her as she imagined Mina adjusting her positioning. But Momo was not expecting a strong scent to waft into her nostrils that made her jaw drop once more because she knew this smell all too well.

 

It was the smell of Mina's sex.

 

Did Mina want her to…?

 

"Momo, please," Mina begged in a tone Momo was more familiar with. "Please make me cum. Lick me. Taste me. I need you."

 

Momo swallowed thickly, feeling herself salivate knowing she was probably millimeters away from Mina's center. "With pleasure…"

 

Mina tightly gripped the headboard, knees pressed into the mattress on either side of Momo's head, and carefully lowered her hips enough for Momo to reach her without having to injure her neck. The moment she left Momo's tongue graze her clit, her mind reeled. "Fuck, Momo…!"

 

Hearing the normally quiet and composed Myoui Mina swear was always music to Momo's ears because she was the only one with the power to do that to Mina. Momo thought her own taste was alright but she much rather prefer the taste of Mina dripping on her tongue, lapping rapidly across Mina's slit over and over, savoring her sweet taste with every drop Mina was giving her. The added bonus of Mina also drowning in pleasure, losing her own sanity, and whimpering Momo's name was a delight to the ears.

 

Mina's jaw slacked as endless moans escaped her lips. Each stroke of the tongue made Mina buck her hips. Each swipe over her clit made Mina cry out. However, she lost it the moment Momo slipped her tongue inside her pulsating sex, feeling the strong muscle massage and circling around her deepest parts, and Momo was using her tongue with such gusto Mina was already so close, far more sensitive than she thought.

 

It didn't take long for Mina to reach her own orgasm, brought over the edge when Momo suckled eagerly and hotly on her clit. It was a wonder she was able to keep herself upright and not completely collapse on Momo and suffocate her when she climaxed so hard, for a good five seconds, all she could see was white. It also wasn't helping that Momo also took it upon herself to clean her down there as well, although Mina was not complaining. When she recovered enough strength back, Mina lowered herself back down beside Momo and reached over to free Momo from the blindfold and her restraints, smiling cheekily yet wearily at the older girl.

 

"That was fun," Mina said, giggling softly.

 

Momo laughed in return and cupped Mina face, admiring the lettering and symbols still drawn on her face that only accentuated her beauty, and gently pulled her in for a kiss. "You really went overboard with my punishment. But, I'll admit it was fun."

 

"It's always fun to experiment." Mina gave Momo another kiss to her now smudged lips before sitting up and running a hand through her hair. "I'll be right back. I want to wipe off his make-up and markings from my face."

 

The moment she turned her back to Momo, Mina's vision went completely dark. She felt something being tied to her head and realized Momo just blindfolded her.

 

"Where do you think you're going?" Mina shivered in delight when she felt Momo's hands move from her shoulders and down her sides. "It's my turn now. I'm not done with you yet," Momo growled hotly into Mina's ear.

 

Mina smiled to herself.

 

Washing up could wait.

 

There wasn't any point to wash now if she was going to get dirty again anyway.


End file.
